


Seventeen

by sarasfics



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasfics/pseuds/sarasfics
Summary: Reader is a secretary at Shelby Company Ltd.





	Seventeen

She sat at her desk in the office building, reaching to grab a pen that fell on the floor when she noticed a shadow looming over her. “You must be Arthur’s new secretary.” She heard masculine Birmingham accent say, this one much softer than the abrasive accent she has heard from Arthur Shelby. Looking up at the boy, she was met with a Blinder, for sure. “Yes, is there anything I can help with?” 

 

“Yes, actually, could you make sure Arthur gets this?” He said, handing her a parcel. “Tommy sent me to deliver it.”

 

“I’ll make sure he gets it.” She smiled back at him, a bit taken aback by his looks.

 

“What is your name?” He inquired, resting his hand on the desk, slightly leaning in towards her. “Y/N, and yours?” The bell rang mere seconds after she managed to allow her name to escape her lips.

 

“Finn Shelby. Would you like to grab a bite to eat? I know your lunch just started, it’s never good to eat alone on your first day.” He was nervous, Arthur’s old secretary was an old bat. Now that this pretty girl was in front of him, he didn’t exactly know what to say.

 

“Um, sure.” She croaked out nervously, habitually tucking her hair behind her ear. “I’ll just give this to Arthur and let him know I’m going off on my lunch break.”

 

Finn’s eyes widened a bit. “Just don’t let him know you’re eating with me today, all right? The boys would give me so much shit about it.” He could feel his cheeks heat up a bit, realizing he let her know his brothers would tease him for liking a girl. You smirked at him, seeing how embarrassed he was. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he doesn’t care who I run off with during my breaks.”

 

Ten minutes later, they were sat on the floor of a vacant office. She held her sandwich in her hands, unable to eat without choking due to the uncontrollable laughter that was coming out of her mouth. 

 

“Did you just snort?” He joked, laughing at how adorable she was. Her nose scrunched up when she laughed and she occasionally snorted. She was the most invigorating girl he had ever met, and he found himself having a fantastic time sitting on the floor, underneath his older brother’s desk.

 

“Maybe…” She trailed off, taking another bite of her sandwich before looking up at the boy in front of her. “Thank you for keeping me company today. It’s just slightly more fun than dining with stacks of files, you know.”

 

“Only slightly more fun? I thought you held me in a higher regard.” He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and turning up his nose, pretending to be offended. “It’s okay, I, Finn Shelby shall forgive you out of the kindness of my heart.”

 

“Spoken like a true narcissist.” She laughed, poking fun at him. His freckles and boyish charm made her feel welcomed in the unfamiliar slums of Birmingham.

 

“Maybe I won’t forgive you then.” He chuckled. She only pouted in return, a face truly begging for love and affection.

 

Just then, Finn heard Arthur storm into the room. He quickly tried to get up, unfortunately banging his head on the desk, earning a giggle from Y/N. “Finn, what the fuck are you doing here?” Arthur said until he realized who Finn was with. “Ah, nice one mate!” He cheered, putting Finn in a headlock and messing up his hair. “I’ll be sure to tell John about this.” She saw Finn groan and knew he was going to get his ass whooped by his brothers. Arthur walked out, leaving Finn alone with her.

 

“Since I’m about to get shat on when I get home tonight, tomorrow would you meet me at the Garrison? ‘Round nine?” He asked eyebrow raised, as he put on the signature peaked cap.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She smiled back, before turning back to her desk to finish what would be a long rest of the day.

 

The next night, she walked into the Garrison, a pub in Small Heath not too far from her job. Her eyes scoured the room, immediately spotting Finn and walking towards him. Arthur and John sat on the other side of the bar, laughing and occasionally looking over to their brother.

 

“Let me buy you a drink because you made sure I wasn’t lonely.” He smirked, calling over the bartender. “Want a beer?” She nodded in return, smiling at him. He wanted to impress her by buying her a drink, and he could see Arthur and John laughing at him out of the corner of his eye. He was pissed that they came. He told them to stay home, but they would never give him a break, so he decided the best route to go was to just ignore them. Of course, he could stand up for himself, but he would always be a little brother to them. They’d likely laugh at him anyway.

 

She was two beers in when Finn asked her if she wanted to go outside for a smoke. He tried to make it come off as a casual thing, even though she knew it was because of Arthur and John. She found it amusing that he was so embarrassed.

 

“Oi! Where you goin’?” Arthur hollered at John.

 

“Fuck off, Arthur.” The youngest brother huffed back, grabbing the secretary’s hand, leading her outside to have a smoke.

 

“Sorry ‘bout them,” Finn said, pressing a cigarette between his lips and flicking open the lighter.

 

“No problem. I do work with Arthur, I’m getting used to his antics.” She giggled, inhaling the nicotine. “Let’s not talk about him though. Can only deal with so much Arthur in one day.” Finn laughed, leaning back onto the wall, looking over at the girl beside him. “Hey Y/N?” 

 

“Yeah?” She looked over at the ginge, nervously exhaling the smoke in her lungs.

 

“Can I kiss you?” The boy asked, feeling a sudden wave of confidence wash over him. A simple “No need to ask, love.” escaped her lips. The next thing she knew, Finn Shelby was kissing her, not really giving a shit about where they were or who could see them. When he pulled away, he knew he wanted more than a meet up at the pub, so he decided to take her to a quieter, more peaceful place.

 

When Finn said he wanted to take her somewhere, at first she was assuming it would be his flat or something. But as they drove further out of Birmingham, she couldn’t help but wonder where he could possibly be driving her to. After about an hour or so, they arrived at a pond near a posh house.

 

“Who’s house is this?” She inquired, knowing Finn could not possibly live in a mansion that size.

 

“It’s Tommy’s. Hasn’t been here too often though, with all the family drama that’s been rising up recently.”

 

“Ah. Why have you taken me to your older brother’s house? Thought we were getting away from your brothers, not heading to meet up with another one.” The whole situation was rather amusing. The boy wanted to go somewhere with her alone, away from his brothers, so he takes her to nowhere other than his brother’s house.

 

“Fancy a swim?” He smirked, starting to unbutton his shirt, slowly heading to the water. She felt a smile grow on her face. She was always craving adventure, and here she was with Finn. He could have easily taken her back to his place, but instead, he drove her to a pond for a midnight swim. She felt no need to answer, quickly pulling her dress over her head and sprinting into the cool water.

 

Once she was in, he swam over to her, pulling her close. “This has been a pretty nice night if I do say so myself.” He spoke softly. Even in the dark, she could see the smile on his face.

 

“You know what would make it nicer?” She smiled up at him, attempting to hide a laugh. “This.” Right then she splashed water on his face, catching him off guard.

 

“Fuck! Here I am thinking ‘Here you go, Finn! She really likes you Finn!’ but no, no, no. She just wanted to blind me with murky pond water. Its okay, Y/N, I see your wicked ways.” He joked, splashing water at her throughout the duration of his small speech.

 

“Hey! Blinding is your job! Plus, who says that because I started a water fight I must not like you?” She asked, kissing him quickly on the cheek before getting out of the water.


End file.
